


Невообразимо (Unimagined)

by PulpFiction



Series: Нецелованный [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams, M/M, Merman Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction





	Невообразимо (Unimagined)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336883) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



Шерлоку снится, что он — обитатель моря. Длинные черные волосы развевает течение, а темные чешуйки сверкают и опалесцируют в преломленном солнечном свете. Он любуется, как плывет Его Человек.

Его Человек словно золотое солнце. Он может дышать только в воздухе, но ему неважно, что у него самого ноги, а у его избранника — плавники. У обоих есть руки, чтобы обнимать друг друга на мелководье, где встречаются их миры. У обоих есть рты, чтобы целовать, петь и шептать слова любви. Они вместе плавают и нежатся на берегу. Они расстаются и вновь обретают друг друга — отдельные части единого целого. 

Шерлок плывет к своему любимому. Они целуются, плещутся, смеются, играют.

Когда-то он чувствовал себя разделенным между сушей и морем, но любовь примирила разрозненные части, сделала его цельным. Шерлок-тритон теперь может дышать не только в море, но и на воздухе, он обрел свободу. Его любимый не заставил его выбирать.

Шерлок просыпается, счастливо смеясь, и видит открытые глаза Джона — синие, как бездонное море.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?

Джон восхищенно улыбается. 

— Знаю, сладкий мой.

— Даже во сне. Знаешь, насколько сильно?

Ему нужно-нужно-нужно сказать, но Джон знает. Джон целует его нежно, медленно, чувственно.

— Твоя любовь глубока, как океан. И моя тоже, — шепчет Джон.

Шерлок знает это, честно говоря.

Он и вообразить себе не мог, насколько цельным и счастливым могла сделать его эта любовь... такая надежная, такая безоговорочная.


End file.
